


Lipstick Stains

by stanleyvris



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A short one shot of my favourite gfs, F/F, Stranger Things Femslash, elmax - Freeform, maxel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanleyvris/pseuds/stanleyvris
Summary: Max and Eleven are preparing to go out with the party, but Max surprises Eleven when she asks to use her lipstick.





	Lipstick Stains

‘Girls Just Wanna Have Fun’ was blaring from the radio as Eleven was holding a hairbrush, imitating a microphone, and yelling the lyrics along with Cyndi Lauper. Max was jumping around on the bed, her hair flying everywhere as she danced to the music. Eleven extended a hand up to Max, and the redhead took it, jumping off the bed and grinning as thanks. The chorus of the song rolled around and Eleven held the hairbrush in between her and Max, and the two of them sung the lyrics. Max bounced around the room, waving her hands in the air and throwing her head to either side as Eleven continued to sing.

“We’re going in 15 minutes, you better be ready” called Hopper, his voice barely audible over the music. “And turn that song off, I can’t hear anything!” The girls dissolved into a fit of giggles as Max turned off the radio and the two of them collapsed onto the bed, laying on their backs and staring at the ceiling. Their chests rising and falling heavily, their bodies exhausted after performing their own mini concert.

“That was fun,” smiled Eleven, dropping the hairbrush with a clatter to the floor.

“We should start a band,” replied Max, turning her head to the side so she could see Eleven.

El’s face lit up and her eyes went wide as she turned her head to face Max, “we should!” she gasped. The two stared at each other for a moment before breaking out into another fit of laughter, rolling around on the bed next to each other.

“Ok, we should really start getting ready now,” advised Max as she sat up and slid off the bed.

Max picked up the hairbrush and began brushing out her long, orange locks whilst Eleven slicked back her own hair. In the mirror, Eleven was watching Max brush out her hair - it was mesmerising for her. How the other girl had long, glossy, orange strands, whilst El had a head full of curls. Max caught her eye in the mirror and smiled, and Eleven beamed in response. It was so easy - their friendship was so easy. The two had grown quite close over the past year, and these get-ready sessions had become a weekly occurrence for the both of them. Tonight, they were going out to see a movie with the rest of the party, and had decided to meet up at El’s cabin before the night out.

Max was pulling a yellow sweater over her head as Eleven shrugged on a black jacket. El didn’t realise it, but she hummed as she got ready. She had been humming a tune for the past five minutes whilst Max listened silently and smiled to herself. It was moments like this, where Max caught Eleven doing something dorky or cute, that made her heart flutter. The other girl was so effortlessly beautiful, and her mannerisms only further proved her cuteness.

Eleven pulled open a draw and began to rummage through its contents, sticking her tongue out as she tried to find whatever she was looking for.

“Aha!” said Eleven as she fished lipstick from the pile of makeup she had collected. She turned to the mirror and uncapped the cosmetic before applying it to her lips. As she put it on, her lips changed from light pink to a dark purple, complimenting her dark eyeshadow. Max was behind her, her shoe half on as she paused to watch the telekinetic apply her lipstick. Eleven finished and smacked her lips together, staring proudly at her makeup in the mirror.

“Hey El,” began Max, standing up and moving towards her.

Eleven turned around in her chair to face her. “Hm?”

“Can I have some of that lipstick?” asked Max.

“Oh sure,” replied Eleven. She held up the lipstick tube to Max, but her arm froze in midair as Max bent down and pressed her lips against Eleven’s. The softness of Max’s lips had surprised her, but she found herself kissing back. After a few moments, Max pulled away and smiled down at Eleven who was now blushing furiously. The blush only increased when she looked up to see Max’s lips had now been covered in a light layer of lipstick.

“Thanks for the makeup,” joked Max.

“You’re welcome,” stammered Eleven, still in shock from the kiss. Max had already turned around and continued tying her shoelaces up. Eleven watched her back for a minute before swivelling slowly in her chair and making final touches to her look.

\--

Later that night, Eleven and Max arrived at the movie theatre with their hands intertwined. A huge grin on Max’s face, the mess of lipstick still on her lips. Eleven was leaning into her slightly, a light blush tingeing her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> So here you have it, my first fic on A03! I originally posted this on tumblr (@/stanleyvris) and then decided to post it here too. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
